Manek's Tale
by elledottore
Summary: What's were Manek's thoughts during the events of The Little Witch? Follow him in his journey to the Emerald City. One-sided Manaba, and mentions of Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Manek! Are you quite ready?!"

I sighed. "Yes, Ma. Coming." In reality, I was still trying to close my suitcase. This "fantabulous" trip to the Emerald City was sure to be a bore, so I wanted to take as many books as possible. Oh don't worry, I'm not a novel guy. No, all of my books have to do with politics, government, and the like. That stuff fascinates me to no end! We live in a remote part of the Vinkus, but I still subscribed to _The Emerald City Times_. That's how I taught myself political science. _The Emerald City Times _became especially interesting once the supposed "Wicked" Witch of the West rose to power. The crazy things they said about her!

"Manek! For Oz's sake, the caravan is here, and the driver is eager to leave! Let's go!" Ma came into my room and got even angrier. "Are you out of your mind, boy?! Trying to fit all those fancy books into one trunk! We're going to the Emerald City to sightsee, not read all day!"

"No Ma, we're going to the EC because of me," I said, irritated. "Because you don't like me and my women, and you think I need a respite since Pa died, even though he died, like, fifteen years ago."

"You're right, Manny," Ma sighed. "Your father's death has been hard on both of us. I know I've baked way too many sugar cakes since he passed."

"Since he was killed, you mean!"

"Manny, your father was not …"

"Yes, he was! And you know that, Ma!" I sighed. Ma didn't deserve this abuse, not from me anyway. I took _The Evolution of Munchkinland Agriculture _and _Ozma the Billious' Economic Policies _out of my suitcase. It finally closed. "I'm ready. Let's go."

The caravan driver was a ruddy woman named Oatsie, who looked like the wrong person to get in a fight with. "You and your son?" she asked Ma.

"Yes indeed!" I couldn't help but grin. Ma was acting like a little girl on her first day of primary school!

Oatsie was unfazed. "Twenty Vinkun rupees, please. Names?"

"I'm Daffodilia Irjison," Ma answered. "But please, just call me Daffy. And this is Manek."

"Great. Welcome aboard. Here are the rules: no smoking in my caravan, no drinking in my caravan, no leaving your assigned carriage, no disrespect in my caravan, no shouting in my caravan, and please to the Unnamed God, no sex in my caravan!"

I snorted. "Can we do the hokey pokey in your caravan?"

"Manek!" Ma exclaimed. "You'll have to forgive my son. Sometimes he acts like he's twenty three going on fourteen." But she was teasing me here, and I knew it.

"Right," Oatsie said, all business. "I'll put you two in the first carriage. Let's roll!"

As Ma and I settled into our seats, I took in our new traveling companions. There was a Yunameta tribesman, all decked out in his native garb. There were two EC diplomats who seemed to be keeping to themselves …

"Hello, sir." I turned to see a very pretty girl grinning flirtatiously at me. _Resist, Manek, resist. _

"Hi!"

She tossed her chocolate colored hair. "I'm Lady Milla of the Shale Shallows. What might your name be?"

"Manek. Manek Irjison."

"And I'm his mother," Ma cut in. "Lady, ma'am, you should have seen Manny when he was a little boy. He used to declare to the entire house, 'I've gotta poopy!' Didn't you, Manny?"

"Ma!" I groaned. "Milla doesn't need to know that."

"Yeah, I really don't," Milla agreed. "It was nice meeting you, Master Manek." She awkwardly slid away from me.

"Don't you be mad at me!" Ma scolded. "This trip is not about women!"

"Relax, Ma. She isn't my type." And, though I would never admit this to my mother, I was already kind of over sleeping with four women in four nights. The thrill was gone.

"Alright, passengers!" Oatsie shouted back to us. "We're heading out now, so it's officially too late to relieve yourself! I aim to reach our next destination in a week! Next stop, Kiamo Ko!"

"The Witch's castle?!" a Vinkun man squeaked. "W-why there?"

"Because it's a stop on my route! Calm down, Yasho! Like the Wicked Witch of the West is gonna bother us! She has a broomstick, for Oz's sake!" I sighed internally. Another superstitious idiot.

At this point, you're probably wondering how my Pa died, so let me explain. My father used to be in the Wizard's Guard, once upon a time, when I was just a tyke. But then, he realized what an ass the Wizard was, so he quit. Deserted. He told Ma that his resignation was sanctioned by the Wizard, but he told me the truth, thinking I wouldn't understand. I did. But I didn't tell Ma anything because I didn't want to get into any trouble. Well, one morning, Pa went out to tend to our crops, and well, let's just say he didn't come back of his own accord. The wound was obviously caused by a sword; even I could see that at five years old. But Ma insisted that he must have cut himself on something. Not bloody likely.

I guess I can't rat on old Yasho too much, because he did hunt for us every day. He would go out every morning and catch a boar or something, and Ma would cook it for us. Yep, she became the caravan's official chef. Meanwhile, I started hanging with Oatsie. I remember the discussion we had on the night before we were to reach Kiamo Ko.

"You never tire," I remarked. "How in Oz can you drive all night like this?"

"Energy bars," Oatsie replied with a shrug. "They work wonders."

I snorted. "Yeah. My mom must eat those. It's so … unnatural how hyped up she is about this trip?"

"And you're not?"

"She's trying to teach me a lesson. But I just haven't found the right girl yet! I'm not as obsessed with sex as she thinks I am!" I didn't want to tell Oatsie too much, but I did need to vent.

Oatsie was like a mobile bartender. "Well, maybe she's really taking you to the EC so you can find a woman to settle down with. And who knows? Maybe you'll find one."

"Yeah, maybe."

We didn't reach Kiamo Ko until the next evening, so Oatsie declared that we would actually stop and rest for the night. Of course, that made Yasho go absolutely insane, and he refused to go out and catch some dinner. So, guess who had to do it? Me. It didn't take me long to find some game; there was this huge, fat bunny that was just sitting in the grass, munching. But just as I was about to shoot, something stopped me.

It was a voice. It was coming from the castle. A beautiful, rich mezzo soprano. What? The Witch was a closet singer? Who the hell knew? I could only imagine what Yasho was doing inside the carriage! But Oz, it was simply gorgeous to hear! The Witch was belting at the top of her lungs, letting it all out. But then, it suddenly stopped, as if the Witch had just realized that someone was listening. Could she see me? I didn't think the Witch was evil, but still, I caught the rabbit and strangled it silently.

The next morning, Oatsie was preparing to leave when we heard a woman crying out in apparent panic. "New traveler!" Oatsie exclaimed before she leapt down from her seat. A few minutes later, she reentered the carriage with the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No, seriously. This chick was _exquisite_. Her face was thin, with deep cheekbones that framed her face perfectly. Her lips were red and full, even though I could tell she wasn't wearing any lipstick. Her green dress was floor length, showing not so much bust that she looked like a prostitute, but just enough for me to have certain male fantasies. Her hair was black and shining, and reached more than halfway down her back. But it was her eyes that intrigued me the most. They were a rich, chocolate brown, and displayed a certain hopefulness behind nervousness and maybe a bit of pain.

Because I was so mesmerized by this girl, I barely took in what Oatsie was saying. "This is Illinora … so cut her some slack … mute, so cut her some slack … We're leaving now, so no more squatting breaks!" Oatsie took her place behind the reins again, and then, oh my Oz! This Illinora came and sat down next to Ma! I wanted to say something to her, but what the hell would I say?

"Hello, dearie," Ma greeted her. "I'm Daffy, and this is my son, Manek. We've never seen the Emerald City before! That's where we're going. Have you ever seen it?" Oz, Ma really felt the need to tell everyone we came across that we were going to the EC!

Illinora nodded.

"You have?! Is it as grand as they all say?"

Illinora looked a bit panicked at the question for some reason, but she soon recovered. She nodded and smiled at Ma.

Ma's eyes brightened like that little schoolgirl again. "Oh, fantastic! We're going to have the best time, aren't we, Manny?"

"Sure," I answered, finally taking my chances. "Especially on the way _to _the EC!"

Ma glared at me. "Now, Manek, what did I say about women? No more flirting, especially since Illinora might already have someone. Do you, dear?"

Illinora nodded, giving me a look that clearly sent the message, _Back off, buddy. _Right. I obviously had come on too strong. Idiot me! Well, if at first you don't succeed, try again. I didn't know what, but there was something about this girl. True, she wasn't the most loquacious person in Oz, but those brown eyes spoke volumes!

That night, our fellow travelers decided to party, so I knew that sleep was just not going to happen. Both Ma and Illinora tried; I have to hand it to them. Illinora had Ma's suitcase over her head and everything. But, because I was not that strong willed, I decided to go chat with Oatsie again.

"Oh hey, Manek," Oatsie greeted me cheerfully as I sat down next to her. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope," I answered. "These people are nuts! How do you deal?"

Oatsie chuckled. "Believe me, I've had worse! At least the new girl's quiet."

I jumped at that opportunity. "Yes, Illinora, of course. She can't speak, can she?"

"Uh, yeah." Oatsie looked at me funny. "That's what I told everybody this morning. She's completely mute; that's what her mother said."

"But … she can obviously understand things."

"Yeeah."

"And she can hear."

"Right …"

"So … why can't she speak?"

Oatsie grew exasperated. "Oz, Manek, I don't know! What am I, a doctor?! Maybe something's up with her … tongue or her vocal folds, I don't know! What I do know is that you've got a crush on a girl who literally cannot say no, and that's risky!" That made me a little angry.

"Ugh! You're just like Ma! I don't wanna screw her, at least not yet; I just want to … talk to her, get to know her. Is that so wrong?"

Oatsie snorted. "You wanna _talk _to her?! Manek, the girl can't …"

"I know she can't talk back in the most traditional sense, but that doesn't mean she can't communicate! Just today, when I flirted with her, she sent me a powerful glare. Scared me stiff." I sighed. "And she was able to indicate that she already has someone. Ma asked her. Do you know why she's traveling, Oatsie?"

"Her mother said that she wanted to find that girl from the Other World," Oatsie replied. "The mother was _quite _suspicious to me; I think she just wanted to get Illinora off her hands. Poor child."

"She's hardly a child," I remarked. "She's probably looking for her man. That's what I think."

"Go to bed, Manek. Everyone seems to have passed out now."

"Catch ya later, Oatsie!"

She was right. The carriage was quiet now; everyone was either legitimately asleep, or passed out from partying. I suspected some of them had been drinking things that they were not supposed to be drinking, but that was Oatsie's problem, not mine. I looked over at Illinora, and saw that Ma's suitcase had slipped down some, almost out of her arms. I carefully lifted the suitcase off her body, and covered her in the quilt that I had brought with me. She didn't wake up, thank Oz, but she shifted a little bit, and her lips moved, as if she was talking in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up to find everyone else already having breakfast. The sunlight streaming into the carriage was so. Very. Bright. "Morning, my sleepyhead," Ma teased. "You're finally awake. I was starting to think you were comatose!"

I sat up with a groan. "Whattime 'sit?"

"11:30, mister. You missed breakfast. But, since I'm the best mother in Oz, I saved you some sausage. Here." She shoved a plate into my lap. "Eat."

Suddenly realizing that I was starving, I took a huge bite of sausage. "Thansh Ma," I said as I chewed.

She chuckled. "You're welcome, honey. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go coordinate with Yasho about food."

"Good luck."

Almost as soon as Ma was gone, Milla scooted over next to me. "Finally, your mother's gone!" she exclaimed. "So, Master Manek, is that story true about you?"

"That my mom told you? Sadly, yes."

She crinkled her nose. "Ugh."

I had nothing to say to that, so an awkward silence followed.

"Look at her," Milla suddenly said, pointing to Illinora. "She's been staring out of the window for a full two hours now! What's her deal?!"

"She's traveling, Milla," I replied, annoyed. "She's probably never seen this part of the Vinkus before! Honestly, think things through!"

Milla snorted. "She probably has no idea where she is. I suspect she has Chuffery's syndrome. My cousin has that, and sometimes he ails so much that the servants have to restrain him!"

I exploded. "ILLINORA DOES NOT HAVE CHUFFERY'S SYNDROME! Oz, Milla, don't talk about what you don't know!" That shut her up. Illinora, meanwhile, just glanced at me warily.

About a month later, Milla's nastiness came to a breaking point. It was nighttime, and we were going through Kumbrecia's pass, so everyone was a little bit on edge. My fellow travelers got to talking about the Wicked Witch of the East, which evolved into a conversation about the girl from the Other World, which meant that the Wicked Witch of the West was also discussed. Shem, a Yunameta delegate, addressed her by her real name, something like Alephaba or whatever. Of course that got Yasho upset, and he exploded into a rage about her name. "Well, she doesn't deserve one!" he exclaimed. "Didn't you hear?! She killed our prince! She killed Fiyero Tigulaar!"

Suddenly, Illinora jolted out of her seat. It was clear that she disagreed vehemently with what Yasho had said. "Yes, Illinora?" Milla said mockingly. "Do you have something to say?" She started laughing ruthlessly at Illinora.

Illinora's jaw tightened, and she moved to punch Milla. But Milla slapped her right across the face, knocking her backward. _Oh sweet Oz, I can't break them up! What can I do? _But then, Oatsie stopped the caravan. "Hey!" she yelled, coming into our cabin. "What in the name of Lurline is going on back here?!"

"She was about to hit me, Oatsie!" Milla whined. "I didn't do anything! It's not fair!"

"Illinora?" Oatsie asked her. "Did Milla do anything to hurt your feelings?"

She looked a bit frustrated, and rightfully so, but she nodded, and pointed to her throat. _This must suck for her, _I thought.

"She was hurting your feelings, because – oh sweet Oz, no! Milla! Were you making fun of Illinora's condition?!"

"No! She's a lunatic! She just went for me!" How could Milla say that?! I knew she didn't particularly like Illinora, but that was a flat out lie!

"No, she didn't." Everyone turned to look at Ma, surprised. "Illinora stood up when Yasho said that the Witch had murdered Fiyero – I don't know why, maybe she knew the Vinkun prince – but then Milla started teasing her." We all nodded in agreement.

Oatsie glared at Milla. "Milla, please take your things, and find your way to the EC on your own."

Milla looked appalled. "What?!" she screeched. "No! I am Lady Milla of the Shale Shallows! I have rights!"

"Well, 'Lady Milla of the Shale Shallows,' why don't you right your prissy self out of my caravan?!" Daaamn! Oatsie could be a diva when she wanted to be!

The following morning, it was actually Illinora who woke me up by smacking me over the head with a book. It was one of my books, _A Comparative Analysis of Lurlinism and Unionism_, not one of my absolute favorites, but still, a good read. "Morning, Illinora," I said groggily. "Am I waking up horribly late again?" It took all of my willpower to sit up.

She answered by pointing out of the window at the high sun in the sky. _Crap!_ As you may have gathered by now, I am not a morning person! She shoved a plate of leftovers into my lap. I must have looked pretty grossed out, because Illinora looked at me like, _It's your own damn fault for snoozing. _Yeah. Chuffery's? This chick? Not a chance!

The next night, I couldn't sleep. Yeah, sometimes it just does not happen when you're traveling. As I mused about politics and the dictatorship of the proletariat, I noticed that Illinora was awake too. In a surprising turn of events, she smiled at me. I grinned back, plucked up my courage, and moved over to sit next to her. "Can't sleep?"

Illinora smirked and rolled her eyes. _Duh._

I laughed. "Neither can I. That episode yesterday with Milla was wild! Do you get that a lot?"

She nodded, with a small smile that baffled me.

"People are idiots. But hey, that's why there are smart people like you and me." I laughed to myself. "I'm guessing you knew Prince Fiyero?"

Illinora just shrugged. I decided not to push the matter.

"Well, the whole thing about the Witch killing him? I think that's a lie. He was in love with her. He must've gotten executed and they just wanted to preserve his reputation." She seemed surprised at what I knew. But I had inside sources on the Vinkun royal family. "Politics. I'm fascinated by it. Especially the crazy stuff that happens in this land. Wizards speaking through giant heads, witches getting squashed: it's no wonder the Evians call us uncivilized."

Illinora laughed; of course, she couldn't laugh in the conventional way, but her shoulders went up and down, and she smiled again.

"You have a beautiful smile," was all I could think to say. "You should smile more often."

She pretended to be mad at me, but I could tell that the compliment had thrown her for a loop. Oz, had no one ever told her just how damn beautiful she was?!

I immediately backed off. "I know, I know, I'm horribly corny. And I'm gonna go to bed now before I embarrass myself further in front of a taken woman."

I scuttled back over to my sleeping spot and curled up into a ball. This girl could strike both fear and ecstasy into my heart, and I was powerless to stop her. True, I didn't know hardly anything about her, but there was definitely something about her that attracted me to her like a fly to flypaper! Horrible metaphor, I know; I'm not a poet. I didn't even know her last name, but I knew that I was hopelessly in love with Illinora.

I dreamed of her that night.


End file.
